The Fate of Time
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: This is the fourth story of my Silver the Hedgehog series. Our favorite heroes return, and we can see what comes next from Silver's PoV. once again. NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Who is that guy?

**Hello everyone. Welcome in the fourth story. Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't in the mood for writing. But let's get started already, right after the Disclaimer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog Character or Locations(Angel Island and so on...)

Chapter 1: Who is that guy?

Time is something what can not be changed. It flows always at the same rate, and nothing can ever change it's speed. The future where we are heading is always relative, but even I, a time traveler can not change the flow of time. Nobody is able to do this. Or at least that's what I thought.

Years have passed since we last saw Mephiles. I know it will sound weird, but I really miss him. Ever since then we fought against Eggman with Sonic and Shadow. Heh, that guy never learns. It started as an ordinary day, when it all happened. We had fun, until we saw one of Eggman's new creations flying above the city, heading for Angel Island.  
>"Hey Tails, prepare the Tornado!" Sonic said<br>"Right away." He said, and run off.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to try out my way of flying again?" I teased Sonic, and for that he gave me a painful look<br>"No thanks. I still remember what happened last time." He said holding his head, as the pain renewed

Flashback

"Don't worry Sonic, it is not that hard." I said trying to calm him.  
>"But I shall not have a solid ground under my feet." He whined<br>"You asked me to let you try. Do you want to chicken out now?" I asked  
>"I SHALL NOT!" He said. I must have hit a nerve.<br>"Then it's all yours." I said, and surrounded him with my psychokinetic field. This is the last result of my constant training. I can let others fly trough my telekinesis, without the need of guidance from me.  
>"All right, here I come." He said, and jumped up. He stayed in the air, floating. "Hey, that's kinda cool!" He said finally enjoying himself after a minute of uncertain try to maintain balance.<br>"All right, the whole control thing is simple. You can change your direction by moving your center of weight. If you move it right, you will turn right and so on." I gave him the basic instructions.  
>"Cool" He said, flying around me. "Hey, this is piece a cake." He said, and flown up in the sky.<br>"Sonic do not rush. You should practice more before a real flight." I said trying to get him down  
>"I have natural talent. Just call me the flightmaster." He said with overconfidence, and sped up until that pole came in front of him. He couldn't go around it, and he hit it head on. He fell down from the sky, and he hit the ground. He lessened the force of the impact with... his face.<br>"Nice job, flightmaster..." I said, and laughed hard.  
>"Remind me to never try this again." He mumbled<br>"Don't worry, I will make sure to always remember you for this."  
>"Jerk"<br>"What did you just said?" I asked, and prepared for throwing him to the pole.  
>"Gotta go!" He said, and ran away.<br>"You are never changing..."

End flashback

"You really sucked. Just like Shadow." I said  
>"An another word, and you're dead." Shadow said. 'I didn't even noticed him coming here' I thought<br>"OK, OK I'm done." I said nervously, holding up my hands for protection. "By the way, when did you came in here?" I asked with my hands still in the air  
>"Just long enough to hear everything."<br>"Guys, we're set." Tails voice came, but soon the sound of the Tornado's engine filled everything.  
>Sonic jumped on the wing, and Shadow activated his advanced shoes, and soon we were in the air.<br>'I have to admit, Shad's shoes are pretty cool since Tails upgraded them.'  
>Soon we were abowe Angel Island, and Spotted Knuckles fighting some robots. "Leave them to me." Shadow said, and soon, he was right next to Knuckles. We reached the Master Emerald's shrine, and saw as one of Eggman's ugly ships lifting it up.<br>"That guy never learns?" I asked Sonic.  
>"Nope, but without him this place would be pretty boring."<br>"It's easy for you to say, Mr. Free Wind, but I have a job. You are lucky I have this day off."  
>I have this job for 6 months now, and I have to tell, I love it!I am building in a construction site. They pay me for lifting up stuff where it is needed. It is cool, because I have 2 in one. Most importantly, I get paid, and then I can also train with my psychokinesis. I need the money, because Blaze and I now have our own house, and we have to buy the stuff we need. Food is not just appearing on the table of we say abra-kadabra(A.N:magic word, in the medieval it "used to be" the spell against sneezes).<br>"HEY, EGGHEAD!" Sonic yelled for Eggman, who instantly frowned.  
>"Not that hedgehog again." he said, and started to flee, with the Emerald still in the air.<br>"Follow him, Tails" Sonic said. And he turned after the flying mech.  
>As we were chasing him, we flown abowe Shadow and Knuckles, who defeated the Robots in the meantime, and Shadow soon rejoined us.<br>"Can't you two do anything without me?" He asked.  
>We flown above the edge, and we started a drop.<br>"Why is he heading downwards?" I asked them  
>"No idea bro, but I think he don't want to fall that much when we blow this stuff up." Sonic answered.<br>"At least he learned that one." Shadow added.  
>"And again... HEY EGGHEAD!" Sonic said, eventually yelling at the end, jumped to Eggman's robot, ran down, got the emerald, and was ready to jump back. All of this under two seconds.<br>He jumped, and tails directed the tornado to catch him. But in the very same moment, the robot launched somewhere about 200 missles, and 2 gigantic rays of lasers heading for Sonic, who didn't even saw them heading his way.  
>I almost pulled up a barrier, but then... "He disappeared?" I asked confused seeing him gone, just a nanosecond before I could pull up the shield.<br>"WHAT THE-?" I heard sonic asking in surprise from somewhere to the right. Tails found them immediately, and soon he was catching him and a tiger with the plane.  
>I saw them speaking, and then the tiger just collapsed. I flown there, trying to help. As sonic was barely able to hold both of them in the plane.<br>"I'll get him safe, just finish off Eggman." I said, and levitated the tiger from him.  
>"Thanks bro, I owe you one." Sonic said<br>"With this, you owe me fifteen."  
>"All right, all right."<br>I had no time to waste, so I flown back to Angel Island to keep the guy out of harm's way.  
>I put him on the ground next to Knuckles and said<br>"Hey Knux, the guy have something wrong with him. Please take care of him. No time to explain."  
>"Ok, just go already" He said, and I headed back to the field of battle.<br>I just got back in time to see Sonic and Shadow finishing off the robot, what is disappeared in a huge explosion. Soon Eggman's hovering thingy...'I still don't know what to call that stuff' I thought, just flown out of the cloud, and eggman yelled: "THIS IS NOT THE END, YOU PESKY HEDGEHOGS, I WILL RETURN WITH AN EVEN BETTER ROBOT!"  
>In that moment I grabbed him, and pulled him out of his escape pod.<br>"Going somewhere?" I asked  
>"Let me down!" He ordered me, but it's not like I would ever obey.<br>"Nope, but I could throw you back home, if you want to."  
>"N-No need for drastic steps, Silver. Just make it nice, and careful." He said as his coward self just took the control.<br>"What should we do with him?" Sonic asked jokingly  
>"I say bury him alive, with only his head out of the ground" Shadow said in his serious tone, but we knew full well he was joking<br>"No need to do such tings." Eggman said  
>"I agree." I said grinning "He doesn't liked the flying lesson, nor the grounding, so I say make him learn to swim..." I said<br>"I chose this!" Eggman said, knowing full well the fire would be the next element.  
>"OK." Sonic said, and pointed to a nearby lake. I threw him in there.<br>"Please catch a cold, so we will have a few weeks of free time without you messing around." Tails said, and we headed back to Angel Island to see the tiger guy.  
>When we arrived, Knuckles said:<br>"He is in a good shape, but extremely exhausted for some reason." and added "He should be okay if he wakes up."  
>"WAKE UP!" Shadow yelled at the tiger.<br>"Who is this dude, Sonic?" I asked  
>"No idea Silver, but he saved my life." Sonic replied, and both Shadow and I looked at him dumbfounded.<br>"He is waking up." Tails said, and we looked at the tiger.  
>"Yo dude, you all right?" Sonic asked<br>"Yep. I just overdid it." He said  
>"Overdid what?" Shadow asked curiously.<br>"Saving his ass." He said jokingly.  
>"Thank you, By the way my name is-" Sonic started, but the Tiger soon interrupted him.<br>"Sonic." He finished his sentence. "You are all famous, so no need to introduce yourself."  
>'We are famous? Cool!' I thought for myself.<br>"Good, because I hate formalities." Shadow said.  
>"Nice to meet you guys, but where are we?" The unknown tiger asked<br>"On Angel Island." Knuckles said from behind him, and he quickly turned around.  
>"You must be Knuckles the Echidna." He said, and Knuckles proudly looked at him. He always loved when people recognized him.<br>"I surely am!" He said with pure pride  
>"Victoria!" The tiger said, as he realized something. Maybe a friend of his."Could you bring her up here too?" H asked tails.<br>"Do you let her knuckles?" Tails asked him  
>"As long as you two do not mean any harm, then it is all right."<br>"How does she looks like?" Tails asked  
>"Well, she is an unique sight. She is... um... how should I put it..." The Tiger searched for the right words.<br>"Just tell us what she looks like, it's not that hard." I said  
>"OK, She is light blue, with darker blue at the end of her hands and legs, and... oh she is half... fishlike..."<br>"fishlike?" I asked

"Yep. She is half Mobian, and half from the blood of the underwater people. Long Story, I will tell."  
>"Is she beautiful?" Sonic asked him teasingly.<br>"Don't even think about that. She is my girlfriend" He said, and we stood there jaws dropped.  
>"I think I go to the Tornado." Tails said still in shock in order to avoid further awkwardness.<p>

After ten minutes that Victoria girl stood beside him in awe of the Island's untouched natural beauty.  
>As soon as we saw her we knew what that guy saw in her. She was very nice. She greeted us with a warm smile, and introduced herself kindly. He was also quite beautiful, but she is nowhere compared to Blaze, if you ask me. She looks just like every other Mobian except the swimming webs between her fingers.<br>"So, your girlfriend is here, so time to explain a few things." Shadow said looking angrily at the tiger.  
>"Ask, and I will answer." He said, and Shadow stepped closer, and stopped just in front of him, looking at his eyes in a way, that if he could kill with staring, that tiger would be dead 6 or 7 times.<br>"How the hack is that possible that even I didn't saw you coming?" Shadow asked and he was... nervous? I saw he had a hard time accepting this very fact. "How the f**k is that possible that you appeared out of nothing?"  
>"You... didn't saw him?" I asked in shock, realizing what it means. Shadow is almost as fast as Sonic, and he see even him completely clear. Then how can it be he didn't saw him?<br>"You didn't-?" Sonic asked in the same state as I was.  
>"Let me introduce myself then." The tiger said, and then disappeared, and his voice came from behind us "My name is David. David the Tiger." He introduced himself. We all turned around in shock.<br>"WHAT THE HELL?" Sonic yelled "EVEN I DIDN'T SAW HIM MOVING!"  
>"HE DIDN'T MOVED A MUSCLE!" shadow said, and stared at him still in shock.<br>"This is impossible!"I said hardly able to be heard by him.  
>"It is a long story." David said.<br>"We have time." Sonic said  
>"Me too. In fact, I have even more time, than you. You see, I can manipulate the elapse of time."<br>"WHAT!?" The five of us yelled at the same time.  
>"No way!" Tail said<br>"Impossible" Knuckles shared his disbelief.  
>"So you can travel time?" I asked<br>"Nope. That is something I never done before. I mean, even I can't. The ting is, if I want I slow down, or speed up the elapse of time..."  
>"Explain this further, as I don't understand." I said<br>"When I appeared behind you without a warning, for you it was less than 1 nanosecond, for me it was more than ten. I just walked around you."  
>"That's how you done this!" Sonic said. "So I'm still the fastest thing alive!" he added with delight.<br>"Why do I think you enjoy this too much?" I asked Sonic.  
>After that, David told us the Story of his life, and Soon, Victoria told hers too. It was quite unbelievable, but we accepted it after a few minutes. We encountered some weird creatures, and gods ourselves.<p>

**So we're finally back in Silver's PoW. IF somebody doesn't know David and Victoria, you should read the third story from David's PoV.  
>The site is still unable to fix the link issue, so I write it this way:<br>You can reach the previous story from here:(main site)/s/10698477/1/A-new-life  
>or search for it directly in the search engine as: A new Life The pic will be the same as this story's.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The curse

**Sorry for the LONG waiting, but I rewritten this chapter from the very beginning(3 times), because I wasn't satisfied with it.  
>Disclaimer: I Still don't own any Sonic character. Sega owns them...<br>I hope you will enjoy **

Chapter 2: the curse

"That's weird." I said  
>"Yep. I know." David answered<br>"No you don't. I meant that you said it is easier manipulate time than travel in it. "  
>"Why would that be easier?"<br>"I did it for quite some time. We all did."  
>"What?"<br>"That's true." Sonic said with his usual lazy voice.  
>"Not a thing." Shadow said.<br>"Gods, and I thought that it's impossible."  
>"We thought the same from your stuff" Tails said.<br>"So you traveled time before? And what it was like?" Victoria, David's girlfriend asked.  
>"Well, these are long stories." Sonic said.<br>"We have time." David said  
>"Yeah, and we want to know!" Victoria said eagerly.<br>"I think you're the best story teller between us, so it's your turn Silver." Tails said  
>"I could do better if I would want to." Shadow said, and Sonic and I face-palmed ourselves at the same time.<br>"Please stop with this 'I'm better in everything' stuff already Shadz." Sonic said  
>"As I said, if I would want to. But I don't, so let's start it already." He said<br>"Well, you see I came from a world devastated by flames. It would be about 200 years from now."  
>I saw David and Victoria's jaws drop, and I continued the story. At the end, they were as amazed, as shocked. They had a hard time to believe all this, but they eventually accepted our past adventures.<br>"So..." Victoria said  
>"So what?" I asked<br>"You are blessed by the gods?"  
>"Not really. It's just that we got the power so we could free them, and for it they let us keep it." Sonic said<br>"Like when you bring a lost thing back to it's owner, and he or she gives you a reward for it." Shadow explained further.  
>"So what is your opinion guys?" I asked them.<br>"You're coo- What is that?" David said, and pointed to something behind us, so I turned around and saw...  
>"What the heck?" I asked shocked seeing a large flying fortress of Eggman. Just an another ship we have to destroy.<br>"Will this guy ever learn?" Sonic asked.  
>"Have no idea, but I don't care" Shadow said.<br>We heard a cracking noise from the ship and a sound like someone is tapping a speaker.  
>"Is this thing on?" We heard Eggman's voice "I said I will return, and I just happened to finish this thing, so I thought: Why shouldn't I destroy you with it?" Eggman said "Now, prepare to be defeated Sonic."<br>"He is always wants to destroy Sonic. What are we, pieces of junk?" Shadow asked me "I'm the ultimate life form after all. He should want to destroy me first, because I'm a much larger threat than that blue faker would..." He said but David stepped next to me, and I gave him my attention.  
>"Ummm... Is he always like this?" David whispered into my ears.<br>"Kinda" I said, and added "I simply shut down my mind when he starts a speech like this."  
>"Nice." He whispered "I think I will join you." He said, and we shared a laugh.<br>When Shadow finished his speech eggman's voice cracked trough the speaker again.  
>"Have you finished already?" He asked sarcastically "Because if you did, you should look up."<br>We all looked up, and saw a gigantic cannon ready to fire on us, with fully charged power. IT fired, and before any of us could react, it stopped right in front of our faces  
>"NOOOOO!" David yelled, pushing us away.<br>"Hey, hey, easy!" Sonic said  
>"You are able to move?" He asked<br>"What the heck?" Shadow asked looking around. "Guys, you might want to see this."  
>I turned my head, and...<br>'The time is frozen around us? Impossible!' I thought. The scenery was breathtaking. Seeing a bird stopped in mid-flight, Eggman's laser standing still, and how the whole world motionless around us.  
>I felt like there would be nothing between me, and the whole world, like I would be in the top of everything. 'This is so peaceful. I don't want it to ever end.' I thought, and tried to see as much as I can.<br>"This is amazing!" Tails said in awe.  
>"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before." I said in awe too.<br>"David, this is beautiful" Victoria said. "So that's how you see the world?"  
>"Yes, I do." He said, but just a second later he grabbed his head, and a painful look appeared in his face, and soon he is screaming in pain. We all run to him worriedly, and trying to help him somehow.<br>"Dude, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
>"Pain... can't...keep-"And he collapsed, and is now lying on the ground, unconsciousness.<br>At the exact same moment he passed out, the time started to flow again, and Eggman's laser hit the ground sending a shockwave out, what I was barely managed to outlast still on my feet.  
>"We still have a fight to win" Sonic said to us, and turned to Tails "Hey, Tails. Brig David and Victoria to safety, while we kick Eggman's butts." He said.<br>Tails simply nodded and hummed, and took David's body, and grabbed Victoria's hand to drag her in the Tornado's direction.  
>"Are you all right, Silver? You seem off." Shadow said to me.<br>"Yeah." I said gaining back my attention.  
>"Then let's kick his butt." Shadow replied, and we attacked Eggman at the exact same moment.<br>Sonic attacked the turrets, curled up into his cannonball like form, while shadow used Chaos Spear to take out the Engines, one by one. It's a real mess that this ship actually have 14 of them.  
>I in the meantime opened up the Hull of this monstrosity and an open path to it's power core.<br>"Wait, what are you doing? More importantly, how could you survive that blast?" Eggman's voice came trough the speaker.  
>"Time to say goodbye to your ship, Eggman." I said opening up the last panel to the power core. "Sonic, your way is clear!"<br>With that Sonic jumped into the hole I made, and crushed the power core. The ship started to fall, completely disabled.  
>We quickly flew towards the ground, sonic carried by my psychokinesis. I maintained control however, because I knew he don't know how to control it yet.<br>The last thing we saw before the explosion, is that Eggman flown away in an escape pod.  
>"I hope with this double action, We shall not see him within 2 weeks." Sonic said.<br>"I agree, I have a date with Blaze at the weekend, and I don't want him to interrupt." I said.  
>"Aren't you two married?" Shadow asked "You don't have to bring her on dates anymore."<br>"You are dead wrong, Shad. I bring her on dates in a way to express I still love her, and thanks to my job, I even have the money to do so, and as an addition, I really enjoy going out with her."  
>"Your job sucks. Who wants to work on a construction site as a living heavy lifter?"<br>"Hey, it is 2 in 1. From one side, I earn some money, so that I can handle myself, and most importantly, I can buy stuff we need with Blaze, and the other is that I have a paid training with my powers. What do you think, how could I open up this much panels within 41 seconds?"  
>"Well... It's... I-It sucks, and this is final." He said in a grumpy way, and turned his back to me like a child. "Good work, by the way." He said. "You too, Blue" Yep. In the last few months we finally started to hear compliments from the "Ultimate life form". When he first gave us a compliment, me and Sonic got a shock for the next hour, and we both asked "Who are you, and what have you done with Shadow?". We even meant it.<br>"Thanks Shadow, You did great as well." Sonic said  
>"Yeah, you really kicked the ass of that ship, or should I say engines?" I replied as well.<br>"This is nothing for the Ultimate life form."  
>"Not this again." Sonic said, rubbing his temples.<br>"Let's go see how are those guys." I said, and the good mood has gone immediately.  
>"That guy didn't seemed well." Sonic said.<br>"Yeah. Maybe it's something serious." Shadow agreed.  
>"Let's go then." Sonic said, and we hurried as fast as we could.<p>

Back at our house we went to Tails' lab as soon as we arrived. I didn't even knew about it until I moved in. It is in the basement of the house.  
>"Hey Tails, what's up with him?" Sonic asked Seeing tails trying to calm down a crying Victoria.<br>"Not good. I ran some tests, and it turned out that this is serious."  
>"What's wrong?" I asked in shock<br>"It's his power." He said  
>"WHAT? What his power? Speak clearly!" Shadow said a bit more worry what we would anticipate from him. These last few years really changed him a lot.<br>"It consumes him. The more he use it, the more damage it makes." He said in a grieving tone.  
>"This is bad." I said, and however we just met this guy, but he was already close to me. Maybe because of the fact that we both have this thing with time, no matter how different the two is.<br>"Is he going to be all right?" Sonic asked.  
>"Yes, for now." He said<br>"What do you mean for now?" I asked  
>"If he is keep using his power, he is going to die." He said, and we all lost all words.<br>'He will die? But why? And how?' and millions of other questions rushed trough my head. Sonic was the one who finally broke the silence.  
>"But if he don't, what would happen?" He asked<br>"Nothing. He can live a complete, peaceful life. This thing only makes effect if he is using his power."  
>"So if he doesn't using it for some time, will he be all right, and will he be able to use it again?" I asked<br>"I'm not sure, but it seems that it is not that simple. It looks like these side effects are not fading over time. He have limited amount of time left to use his powers."  
>"Did you told him?" Shadow asked<br>"Yes. He woke up in the Tornado."  
>"And where is he now?"<br>"I am still running some tests in him, so he is in that machine." Tails said  
>"And what kind of tests are they?" I asked<br>"I'm trying to find a cure to the side effects. These tests are used to find the source of his power, and analyze it for 100%."  
>"Good, but hurry up with it. I don't want to lose this guy." I said<br>"Sorry Silver, but even if I can find what causing this side effect on David, I am still not sure if I can negate it." He said  
>"But will you try your best though?" Victoria asked Tails, still sobbing.<br>"Sure thing. I promise I will do all I can." Tails replied. For this, Victoria smiled, and we all smiled at her.  
>"Do you need anything?" I asked Victoria<br>"Would you bring me some water please?"  
>"Off course." I said, but before I could go Sonic stopped me<br>"I think I will be faster." He said, and within a second he stood before Victoria with a glass of water in his right hand. "There you go."  
>"Wee need someone to watch over David for the night. Would you call down Blaze?" Tails asked me.<br>"Sure."  
>"Who is Blaze?" Victoria asked<br>"My wife. I have a feeling you will like her." I said, and went upstairs into our room.  
>"Hey, my warm hearted angel. I'm back." I said to Blaze. She was sitting in her chair reading a book.<br>"Hey, honey. Have you kicked Eggman's butt again?" She asked  
>"Yep, but we have someone injured..." I said with sadness.<br>"What?" She was scared. "Who had been hit?" She asked in panic  
>"A guy called David. He saved all of our life today."<br>"Who is David?" She asked confused.  
>"A guy we ran into today. I will tell you in the way down to the lab."<br>"The way down?" She asked  
>"We need someone to watch out for him at night, and Tails asked me to ask you."<br>"Of course, but why not one of you?"  
>"Well, he have a girlfriend too, and she is worried, so maybe some chat with an another girl would do some good for her too." I said<br>"Well, maybe you're right." The love of my life said, and we started our trip down to the lab.

"Hello, I am Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced herself to both Victoria, and David who got out of Tails' machine in the meantime.  
>"I'm Victoria." "And I am David the Tiger." They introduced themselves.<br>"I will look after you for the night." Blaze said to David.  
>"Thank you." He thanked her. "So she would be the Blaze, you talked about?" He asked me<br>"She is." I said  
>"Well, I'm sure she is a good wife." David said.<br>"She surely is, you can bet on it." I said proudly.  
>"Aw... thank you sweetie." Blaze told me and kissed me.<br>"Please, we asked you at the beginning to keep this for yourselves." Sonic said  
>"You say this like you would never had been caught doing the same with Amy." I replied<br>"Burned!" Tails said, and Sonic started to blush madly.  
>"In your place I would stay quiet Tails." Shadow said with an evil grin.<br>"Why?" Tails asked with a puzzled face  
>"I saw you yesterday. At the Kitchen" Shadow said, and Tails's face gone crimson red, and his mouth hung open. Curiosity got the best of us, and what Shadow earned was a storm of begging.<br>"What have you saw?" Sonic asked  
>"Come on, Shadow. Out with it." Blaze asked too.<br>"Tell us, Shadow!" I said with excitement, but quickly added "Please?" as I know shadow doesn't like to be ordered around.  
>"Please don't." Tails begged for Shadow, but with little effect, as the answer came with an evil grin as a companion.<br>"I saw him and Cream kissing in the Kitchen" He said, and all of our jaws dropped. Well, except for David and Victoria, who didn't knew them. It wasn't that they liked each other was the one what shocked us, but the one that they actually kissed each other. 'Well, thinking of it, cream is 13, and Tails is 15 now, so it's not a big surprise that they started out something more serious.' I thought, finally able to think clear again.  
>"Well, good luck, buddy." I said, and this brought out both Sonic and Blaze from their shock, and they also gave their good wishes for them. After that, tails finally overcoming his embarrassment, finally went back to work on the test results. He ordered David to stay in bed for at least 2 days, and I showed-to be honest levitated- him to the boys rooms, and let him chose an empty one. In the meantime Blaze did the same with Victoria, and she went to David's room. Off course Victoria went with her too, and refused to leave his side, until she went to sleep. When the rest of the guys arrived, They all introduced themselves to David and Victoria after we told them what happened, and greeted them with their usual warm smile. Cream was Dead embarrassed first that Shadow saw her and Tails, but in the end, the two of them told rest of the gang about themselves. They got cheering, and hundreds of congratulations. It turned out, that Espio even won a bet against Vector, about this turn of events.<br>I don't know what the tomorrow has in store for us, but with David and Victoria on our side, our world just got a whole lot bigger.

**That's it for now. I am also happy to announce, that the plans for the whole story are now finished, and are only waiting to write them down, more detailed. This very story will contain 11 chapters. I hope you will like them all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Powers break loose

**New Chaper is here.**  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

**Chapter 3: Powers break loose**

Today started like any other day. David feels much better now, and we asked him about all kinds of stuff. Now that Tails and Cream finally announced that they are together for the rest of the gang, they are hanging out much more than usual. 'How long could they be dating?'  
>"Hey, Silver." Tikal greeted me.<br>"Hi Tikal. How's your day?" I asked her  
>"Not bad, but could be better. I hate being mostly invisible." She said with an annoyed look.<br>"Yeah, but there's no way to help it." I said, and spotted David coming in the living room.  
>"Morning Silver. Who did you talked to?" He asked<br>"A friend of ours. Her name is Tikal, and she is a spirit."  
>"Yeah, good joke. Now seriously, is Espio the one hiding here?"<br>"I was serious. She really do exist." I said.  
>"OK, this is not funny anymore."<br>"Jerk." Tikal simply said, and giggled.  
>"Hey, Silver." Sonic came in "Oh, you're introducing Tikal?"<br>"You're starting this spirit thingy too?" David asked Sonic  
>"You don't believe it right? Well, you're call." Sonic said, and gave a high five to Tikal<p>

We enjoyed the rest of the day, until we heard a big explosion in the nearby.  
>"If Egghead is trying to take the world again, I swear I will..." Sonic said, slightly annoyed by the evil genius.<br>"If he would use his knowledge to help people..." I said wondering what would the world like that way, and I have to admit, it would be quite boring.  
>"No time, We have to go." Sonic said<br>"You coming?" I asked David  
>"Sure. I want to see you in action."<p>

David left out of the fight, so he shall not get hurt, or have to use his powers. To all of our surprise, it wasn't Eggman who made the trouble this time, but instead an earth monster. The guys said it much like Perfect Chaos's form, but there are differences. This monster have spikes coming out of it's back, and instead of green, it has red eyes.  
>"We should bring Chaos too, he could have a fair fight with him." I said to Shadow, who along with Tails and Blaze joined to us.<br>"Who needs Chaos? We are here." Shadow said refering to Sonic, Tails Himself off course, and me.  
>Blaze is staying out of the fight, and watching out for David, just to be safe.<br>Sonic is having a hard time, because the monster is making spikes, and stonewalls appear out of nowhere, and no matter how fast Sonic is, it is hard to fight something you cannot see coming.  
>Shadow is doing quite well by destroying the creature's squid like parts, while Tails is doing his best with the tornado. He becomes better and better each day, and he dodges the flying rocks, and gigantic spikes the monster launching at him quite easily. I am obviously doing the best, as I used to throwing boulders, and all shapes of rocks at my enemy, so I have an infinite amount of munition.<br>The problem is, the monster is clever enough to defend himself from all of our attacks. We couldn't hit this monster even once, up until now. It's like it would slow down. It's moves became sloppy.  
>"Guys, we have a problem!" Blaze's voice interrupts our battle, and we saw David holding his head.<br>"David, we are OK, you don't have to-" I tried to stop him, but the time stopped all around us.  
>"He said he lost control!" Blaze yelled, and we all went there to see what's happening.<br>"What do you mean he have no control?" I asked Blaze  
>"He said, he can not stop his power, and he wasn't started it intentionally."<br>"Do you think it would happen if he wouldn't be here?" Shadow asked tails.  
>"Most possibly. The test from yesterday indicated that incidents like this could happen, but the chances was so low, so that I thought it was not important." He said with a dreadful face. "Sorry, David" He apologized<br>"It's all right, but something is different this time." David said pointing all around. Things became dark around us, like it would be night, and only the moon would shine some light.  
>"All right, what's happening now?" Sonic asked<br>"No idea" David said "Things like this never happened before."  
>"I don't know why, but I don't like any of this. Would you start time again?" Sonic asked David<br>"I would have done it already, if I would be able to." He said.  
>"All right, all right, but how can we get out now?" Sonic asked<br>"There is a way." a mysterious voice said from the darkness. I couldn't locate it's source, so i'm turning my head left and right, to try to spot the source.  
>"Who are you? Show yourself!" Shadow said<br>"Maybe I can help, guys." Blaze said, and created two fireballs in the palms of her hands.  
>"I think I can help too!" Tails said, and pulled out a flashlight. Shadow used his Chaos gun's dim light in order to gain more light, and I created a small Psychokinetic ball. It's light wasn't much, but better than nothing<br>"You do well to be afraid, mortals." The mysterius voice said. This time it was clear that it was a female, whatever this thing may be. "We well be the end of you." She said  
>"And who are you?" Blaze asked<br>"You will see in time, but not now." She said, and we heard a shushing sound, like when the wind blows lightly.  
>"I think her way out would be our death." Shadow said, and fired his Chaos gun into the nothing a few times<br>"Correct, mortal." The voice said, and giggled. "It's time to say goodbye for each other, because you shall not leave this place."  
>"How dare you? I am the Ultimate Life form! Do not dare to mock me!"<br>For this the only answer was an immerse laughter. After about two minutes of laugh the next sentence came from the voice  
>"My brother did his job out there luring you to this place. Now it's my time." She said, and stepped into the range of our small light. We saw rushing winds forming an another monster like the one we fought, this time with blue eyes, and wings.<br>"Why are you two looking like Perfect Chaos?" Sonic asked the air creature.  
>"You know our brother? How nice. When he got defeated we erased his memories of us, and this place, so don't worry for him, he shall not tell you a thing about us, no matter how much you torture him."<br>"Why would we torture our friend?" I asked  
>"Friend?" The air creature asked with a surprised look.<br>"Yep, he is our friend, and ally." Sonic said, and we saw the shock on the creature's face.  
>"That traitor, I will kill him personally." She said, and added "I am Perfect Agony, the queen of Air."<br>"And who is the fire?" David asked suddenly  
>"How did you knew about Rage?" The monster asked with a dreadful face.<br>"Well, easy. You are air, and Chaos is water. There is that rock monster we fought before getting here, so the only primary element we didn't met is fire."  
>"Clever mortal. Too clever." It said, and I felt like something would grip my lungs.<br>"You will all die here, and now." Agony said and I saw everyone is having a hard time to breath.

**I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lord of Fire

** Before you would ask, yes I used some elements of the Ancient Greek mythology in this chapter. I always found it fascinating, and I decided that I will use some parts of it. :D**

Chapter 4: The lord of Fire

"Agony, please leave me some fun too." A voice came from a bright spot in the distance  
>"Rage, you always pop up the worst time." Agony said, and let us breath. My lungs are burning, and I greedily trying to breath in as much air as possible.<br>"Any you always trying to have all the fun alone, so we are even." A fire creature stepped out of the shadow. 'He should be Rage...'  
>"Rage, I presume" David said, and smirked.<br>"How can you smile in a situation like this?" Sonic asked him.  
>"Just like this" He said, and his smirk became an evil grin.<br>"You are brave, mortal" Rage said with venom in his voice "Why do you feel so confident?"  
>"Because I saw all of our enemies." David said without fear.<br>"And you think this will make your fight easier?" Rage said with arrogance "This will only make your death more painful."  
>"We'll see."<br>Rage launched a burst of fire, but David dodged it easily. An immense battle started to take place, but we had no time to just stand and watch, because we had our own enemy to face. Agony launched a wave of air against Sonic and me. We were quickly dodged it, and saw that the ground where we just stood a gigantic hole appeared, like someone would cut it with a knife.  
>"Silver, Blaze. Go help David. Sonic, Tails and I can take care of this Airhead" Shadow ordered, and I nodded.<br>David was in a very dire situation, as he was attacked from three fronts at the same time, and was rounded up in a fire circle. Blaze used her Pyrokinesis to manipulate the fire, and opened up the circle around David.  
>"Do not fear, we will cover your back" I said grinning, and launched a shockwave in the Firelord's direction, but he dodged it with no effort at all.<br>"You mortals could be more of a challenge than I thought, but even the three of you are no match for me." He said without any doubt of his victory.  
>He launched a barrage of fire, and we would all burn to death if Blaze wouldn't be here.<br>"I will see about that." Blaze said, and launched her own attacks, but when they reached our opponent they just became one with the creature's body.  
>"Fire can not harm me. I am the Lord of Fire!" Rage said, and launched an another series of attacks, what Blaze stopped. "Hmmm. Maybe this will be an interesting battle after all. And I thought that I'm going to be bored to death."<br>"You will be the Lord of Loosers after we finish you." I said, and launched several attacks against the creature, but it only made little effect. The only real pain I could cause him was when I hit the small horn in his head.  
>"Did you saw that?" David asked, and dodged an another attack from the creature, and countering him at the same time. He cut trough one of his squid like arms with his tiger claws, and jumped back to dodge an another attack. "The horn!"<br>"Yeah, there was a hump on the head of Perfect Chaos too, and it was his weakspot." Sonic said giving us some attention, even in the middle of his battle "Maybe that dude have a horn there, and this one has an antler, but that still should be their weakspot." Sonic pointed out. This was the first time for me too to see this small difference between them. I wasn't even looking the top of their head until now to be honest.  
>"Well, well. So you figured it out?" Rage said with arrogance still present in his voice. "But this changes nothing. You shall not get even near my head again." He said, and pulled up a wall of fire between us, and launched it in our way.<br>Blaze managed to open up a hole in the last moment, and just barely, but we still fit trough it, but there were no time to think, as we saw one of his squids coming our way sweeping the ground. Blaze jumped up, while I levitated David and myself up, so it passed beneath us. We jumped down to the ground immediately, and David and I attacked immediately, preforming a combined attack. I launched a boulder at Rage's horn, and David hid behind it, hanging into the rock. When rage tried to cut it in half, I only yelled "Now!" and David jumped out from behind the flying rock, jumped in the horn's direction, and hit it with full power. The creature yelled, and Rage stumbled back a bit.

David was not able to use his powers, but he held his place surprisingly well. His stamina is much better than I anticipated from his collapses so far. This made me think. 'How much energy do he need exactly to hold up the frozen time, if he collapsed in two minutes, but he manages to fight an enemy like this for more than 5 minutes. He dodge, run and even attack like us without even panting. Of course he is not too fast, but he compensates it with being extremely careful.'  
>"At least we can-" I wanted to say finish him off, but Tails' scream filled the air.<br>When I turned around, and saw an orange bubble like thing coming out of his mouth, while his head was in an air bubble created by Agony.  
>"I've got his life essence, I've got his life essence!" The queen of air sing songed, just like a little kid.<br>"Give it back to him!" Sonic yelled at her, but she disappeared into nowhere, leaving Tails' body lying on the ground, unmoving.  
>"Tails, speak to me!" Sonic said rushing to his body.<br>"I'm not feeling well." Tails said to all of our relief that he is still alive.  
>"But you're alive at least." Sonic said<br>"But not for long." Rage said with an evil voice. "Without his life essence, he won't last for 24 hours, if he's lucky. If he's not he will die in a minute."  
>We all looked at Tails in shock, that maybe his life ends here.<br>"Don't worry, I'm fine for now." Tails said, trying to stand up.  
>"In your place, I would take it easy." Rage said with a cheery voice."Exhausting yourself only makes your death come sooner"<br>"Where did she go?" Sonic asked now enraged  
>"Like I would tell."<br>"You will, one way or another." I said, and I saw the dark aura appearing around Sonic, and the dark green around Shadow, so I thought it's time for me to bring in the big guns too. I concentrated, and felt the power of Mobius flowing trough me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened it, I saw my fur was crimson red once again.  
>However, before we could get into action we saw David grabbing his head, and yelling in pain.<br>"OW, his powers are starting to crack him." Rage said with pity in his voice. "Too sad that we used up his own powers to bring him here."  
>"How did you used my powers?" David asked<br>"You didn't knew?" Rage asked "It has the same origin as we do."  
>"Explain yourself!" Sonic roared out.<br>"Before the gods came, the Titans ruled this world. It had no life in it. At least, not like it is now. The most powerful Titan were betrayed by his sons, the gods, and got defeated, but his powers still remained. One part of his power the, power of darkness, has been taken by a god called Haxius. The second part, the power of light, has been given an another god by his brothers for safekeeping. His name was Solaris, if I remember well." Rage said, and his words took us as all as a surprise hearing the name of our long seen friend, and the name of our worst enemy.  
>"What happened to the other parts?" I asked<br>"From four of the parts, we born. Originally we were only a bunch of Chao, the first living creatures in the world. However when we contacted the fragments of this power, we reborn in it. The first of us were Agony, who as our leader got the title of Queen. My brothers are Chaos the Lord of water, and Despair the Lord of Earth. I am Rage, the Lord of Fire. Chaos is the youngest of us, to be honest, we created him to destroy Mobius, but he failed."  
>"And my powers?" David asked<br>"It is the seventh, and last part. It was the ability to control time." Rage said "When your body dies, you will finally become one of us, and do what Chaos couldn't."  
>"Never." He said, and stood up, like he would have never been better, while he was in large pain just seconds ago.<br>"We'll see." Rage said, and launched an attack toward him, but Sonic, Shadow and I jumped there, and repelled the attack.  
>"You have to get trough us, if you want to lay a finger on him" Sonic said, and we launched our attack. Sonic took the center, and Shadow attacked from the right. I took position in the left, and attacked the same way they did. We moved in perfect sync. Within minutes, rage lyed on the ground, defeated.<br>"This in only the beginning, mortals. The real fight only begins now." He said, and closed his eyes. We saw a red light emitting from him, and his body faded away. Only the body of a Chao remained there, lying lifeless.  
>"Sonic, go check up on Tails." I said "Hey Blaze, how's David doing?" I asked my love, seeing that David was sitting, and panting.<br>"Not good." She said "He is getting weaker, and weaker by the moment. He shouldn't fight anymore, and it would be best if we would carry him instead of letting him walk. Maybe it's not much, but this can save his life in the long term."  
>"All right, let's go check up on Tails." I said, and grabbed David with my Psychokinesis, levitating him gently to Tails' side.<br>"How is he?" Blaze asked  
>"As I see, he is about the same way David is." Shadow said. "He might have 8 hours, if he rests maybe 10. How about David?"<br>"I don't know how his powers work completely, but-" Tails said with an empty glare at him, and said after 3 seconds of silence "He has about 4 hours left. Maybe 5 if he's lucky."  
>"Did you saw him in the fight?" I asked tails<br>"No. I had other things to do. I didn't watched for a second, and look what happened."  
>"He held his ground against Rage fairy well. He's much better than he looks like."<br>"Explain yourself." Tails said, and I told him what I saw, while we started to move forward.  
>"In this chase I would recalculate his death to..." He counted in his head for a second, mumbling something under his breath while I levitated him and David next to myself "somewhere about 6 to 7 hours."<br>"Which means we have 6 hours to find and defeat Agony, take back your life essence, and get out of here." Sonic said  
>"Don't think we have plenty of time. And what happens if Agony doesn't come back before our time runs out?" Shadow asked.<br>"Better if we don't even think about it." Blaze said, and stopped. "We should rest here. We can't fight if we're exhausted." She said.  
>"We have no time to rest, we have to save those two." Sonic said.<br>"But if we don't we just get ourselves killed, and with ourselves them too."  
>"Then what?"<br>"If we only for half an hour, we will still have some time to search for Agony. Is that good enough for you?"  
>"All right. But not a minute longer." Sonic said, and sat down to the ground.<br>Please read **everything** down bellow!

**Well, that's it. Please tell me what you are thinking from the story so far, as if you don't I shall never know if I'm doing something wrong.  
><strong>**BTW: I also reread my previous stories, and found awfully lot of mistakes, so after I finish this one I will start to rewrite them. I am also planning a fifth story for this series, but I will only start it if at least one of you guys ask **me to do so.**(no matter how, even a PM is good enough, if you don't want to show your names for the others with a review). If nobody ask me, I will discontinue this series for good(maybe forever). It's your call.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time is running out

**So chapter 5 is here. Up until now nobody said me to continue, so i might ABANDON this story. Please let me know if you enjoy it. I don't fear to say that I desperately need it. Sorry, but I am living a hard time, and I seek for any kind of support.**

Chapter 5: Time is running out

Agony, the queen of air. What a horrible creature she is. She hadn't simply stolen Tails' life essence, but also using David's own power to keep us here, and with that slowly killing him too. His condition is getting worse with every minute. He is having headaches every now and then, and the time between is quickly decreasing. Our time is slowly, but steadily running out. If he dies before we could get Tails' life essence back then... we don't know what we will do.  
>However David just joined us yesterday, it feels like we would known him for years. Even with the battle against Rage we moved in perfect sync, and knew what was the other thinking without any words. Blaze is trying to help both him, and Tails, without much luck.<br>"David? Can't you break us out of this frozen time?" Tails asked  
>"I could for a while now, but I won't." He replied<br>"But why?" I asked confused, and the others all looked shocked at him  
>"What would happen with you then? We have to get your life essence or what back first."<br>"Don't worry because of me. If you all get out, it worth it for me."  
>"I shall leave nobody behind." David said with determined eyes and voice. "I promised myself after my mother died, that I shall not let anybody die, and..." His voice trailed off<br>"And what?" Sonic asked  
>"I would never leave behind a friend."<br>"We just met yesterday. Why would you risk your life, and call someone your friend you barely know?"  
>"I don't know why, but I feel I meant to meet you guys, and I think about all of you as my friends. You are the first ones I can really call my friend since my mother died."<br>"Thanks dude." Sonic said, and even shadow let out a small smile.  
>"Guys, he is getting cold." Blaze said touching Tails' forehead. "I have to keep him warm" She said and concentrated to heat up his body a bit. She had to do it very carefully to do not overheat him.<br>"If I estimate it right, we only have 2 hours left to find Agony." Shadow said, and stared at the dark distance. Things became brighter since Rage died, but the visibility is still under 500 meters.  
>"We have no more time to waste then." Sonic said, and we continued our journey in this place. It surprised us all that we had also been teleported into this desert like place we never saw, but I think we can thank it to those elemental freaks.<br>"Look who's gotten this far." Agony's voice came from the darkness. "And the fox is still kicking? This is so...boring. I think I have to speed things up a bit."  
>With that she appeared in front of us, and looked at us.<br>"Here is the queen of the freaks" Sonic said grinning. "You came to us instead of having us search all around for you."  
>"I came to ask you a question." She said "Do you know why am I called Agony?" She asked<br>"Why?" I dared to ask. Bad idea.  
>"Because I enjoy watching others in agony. I cause unbearable pain. Isn't that right, fox and tiger?"<br>They both glared at her like if they could kill with it that monster would be nothing but ashes by now. The monster just grinned, and continued "Your pain is not from the body, but from the mind, and that's what real agony is. You are dying piece by piece until nothing remains, while you both want to bring everyone else back safe, even if it costs your own life, while knowing that your the other one would do the same, which means both of your deaths. What beautiful sight."  
>I grinned my teeth as pure hatred filled my every thought. I wonted nothing more, nothing less just to kill this monster.<br>"This is the same reason of Chaos, Rage, and Despair's name too." She added  
>"Why don't we have the Chaos Emeralds when we need them?" Sonic muttered under his breath<br>"You seek your little rocks? Well, we had better use of them."  
>"So you were the ones who took em?" Shadow asked with his chaos gun at his hand<br>"What did you thought? They grown legs and walked away? Off course I took them."  
>We found it curious that the emeralds disappeared last week, but we thought that they only got separated for some reason we don't know, just like after Chaos Control.<br>"So that's how you are at perfect state." Sonic said, and grinned. "And I started to be afraid that this is your week form."  
>"All right then, but before I go again, I give you an another gift, and " She said, and we saw green glow emitting from shadow's mouth and Sonic started to panic<br>"NO! Not him too!" He screamed in fear, and soon a green bubble popped out of his mouth. I realized immediately what is happening. The bubble was just like the one came out of Tails. She stole Shadow's life essence too. It flown to the monster, and stopped next to a now appearing orange one, what I could find between a million others, the life essence of Tails. Shadow collapsed to the ground, like he would die. The things happened to Tails are replaying in my head just like a movie. No... this can't be how it ends!  
>"You bastard!" Blaze screamed in pain, and launched an attack, but the monster easily dodged it.<br>"I have a proposition. I go to my place, and if you can find me, and defeat me within an hour, I will give these back to your little friends, but if you don't... Well, you would die anyways, so you have nothing to lose." She said, and disappeared once again.  
>"I hate her!" Sonic said with anger.<br>"Me too." Blaze said  
>"What should I say then?" Shadow asked weakly.<br>I lifted him up too, and Blaze started to check up on him.  
>We ran at full speed, only with our instincts leading us.<p>

We spent more than 40 minutes searching, but with no luck.  
>"Agh." David screamed up in pain again. He panted heavily like he would just run down the whole length of the Marathon.<br>"Are you all right?" Blaze asked him.  
>"I'm fine, thanks. Worry about Tai-" He said, but was never able to finish, because an another wave of pain reached him.<br>"Silver, we are running out of time." Sonic said.  
>"I know." I said, and looked at our downed friends. Tails was unconscious for more than 20 minutes, and his vital signs were getting weaker and weaker with every minute. Shadow is looking like he wouldn't slept and ate for a week, and his conditions is getting worse too. David is also having a hard time, now having a headache in every second minute, with two waves of pain. He is sweating mad, and his panting is getting worse with every single one.<br>"She is close. I can feel it." David said coming out of the pain. "That way." He points to the right of us. We are following his directions, and...  
>"Agony!" I grunted as the form of this horrible creature appears in front of us.<br>"Well, well. You actually found me!" She said evilly.  
>"Now give our Tails and Shadow's life essence back!" Sonic yelled<br>"I said if you can find me, and defeat me. You only found me." She stated coldly.  
>"Then we have no other chance, than to defeat you." I said, and carefully put down the guys to the ground. "Please take care of them my dear, while I will deal with this monstrosity with Sonic." I asked Blaze<br>"Take care, my love." She said, and kissed me. We both knew that most possibly we shall never see each other again, so we let the moment last for as long as possible. After we finisher, Sonic spoke up.  
>"Hey, if I die here, please one of you tell Amy that I loved her, and will always will."<br>"I shall not." I said, and he looked at me in shock. "Kill this moron, and tell her yourself." I said, and he nodded with a smile on his face.  
>Then this is how it ends. At least one of us shall not leave this battlefield. We, or the monster. This is not from fun like Eggman. Someone will die, here and now.<br>**Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting out

**Two chapters in two days? I'm getting soft on you, and i will start writing the next one right away. Maybe i will finish it today.**  
><strong>I hope you will enjoy.<strong>

**Chapter 6: Getting out.**

The fight started with Sonic's first move. He simply penetrated Agony's defenses, and run up in one of her arms to kick her antler.  
>"And you would be the strongest?" Sonic asked while he landed on his feet right next to me.<br>"Let's see how can you fight without air in your lungs." She replied, and sonic started choking.  
>"No! You can't-!" I heard Blaze's voice from behind us, and soon I saw a dark green thing rushing the monster. It moved fast, and cut down 3 arms of Agony. She screamed in pain, and sonic started to breath in a lungful of air.<br>"You really thought that I'm letting you two fight all by yourself?" The green creature asked, who I registered to be David.  
>"If you die because of this, we will be in big trouble." I said, but also smiled on him.<br>"What do you think, what have I done while you levitated me everywhere? I gathered all my strength."  
>"Nice to see you still standing" Sonic said with a smile of his own.<br>"You can still stand?" Agony asked "Impressive, but it shall not change a thing." During this small chit-chat I gathered small rocks above Agony's head, and united them into a large bolder.  
>"We'll see about that." David said, and winked at me.<br>I motioned to look up, and when she did, the bolder crashed right into her antler.  
>"All right, that's hurt, you mortal rats, I will kill you all!" She said in pain, and I felt the air leaving my lungs.<br>This time I saw a fireball coming from behind us, and making a direct hit on Agony's weakspot.  
>I felt air finally rushing back into my lungs, and I tried to catch my breath.<br>"If you think you can hurt my Silver, then you are dead wrong." She said and helped me up.  
>"Four against one? Maybe there will be some excitement in this battle after all."<br>Blaze and I formed a team, and David joined Sonic to divide the monster's attention. They took the right flank, while we took the left. Agony was good at defending herself, but Blaze and I fought so many times together, that we know what the other will do, even before we would think about it.  
>We easily getting trough the rushing wind, and the strikes of agony, and hitting that antler with every attack. Sonic and David are starting to finally understand each other's small gestures, and they are finally moving in sync.<br>"Do you really think you can defeat me, don't you?" Agony asked pausing the fight for some time. We can see that she is in bad shape.  
>"Look at yourself. It don't have to end like this." Sonic said. "Surrender, and give our friends back what belong to them."<br>"Never! These are now belong to me!" She said and showed us the Life essences.  
>"NOW!" David screamed, and sonic just turned into supersonic speed. He grabbed the two small balls, and rushed to Tails and Shadow.<br>"NO!" Agony screamed and launched attacks to stop him. I quickly jumped in the way, and used my powers to stop them before any of her attacks would reach Sonic, while Blaze and David countered to don't let her time to launch an another series of them.  
>From the corner of my eyes I saw Sonic reaching Tails and Shadow, and gave them their life essences. Soon They all joined us in the field of battle.<br>"Are you ready guys?" Sonic asked  
>"As always!" Tails said, and shadow nodded<br>"Then let's do this!"  
>I concentrated, and soon I felt the crimson red energy cycling trough my body once again, and when I opened my eyes I was crimson red again. I turned around to face Sonic and Shadow and asked:<br>"What are you waiting for?" I didn't had to wait long, because soon they activated their powers what they got from the god of life.  
>The tide of the battle changed drastically, and now Agony was barely able to keep the pace with us. She was cornered by us, and scared.<p>

"NO!" She screamed after sonic successfully delivered a punch into her antler for the hundredth time. "It can't end... like... this" Her figure started to disappear in front of our eyes. It was over.  
>She collapsed into the ground, and took a form much like what I saw from chaos, and the seven Chaos Emerald appeared on the ground next to her.<br>"I will take these, thank you." I said, and took the Emeralds.  
>"Come on, sister." We heard Rage's voice, and he appeared in the same way next to Agony.<br>"I thought you were dead!" I said to him  
>"No. I just..." He said, but his voice trailed off. "Sister, they won fair, and square. We shall never achieve what our father waiting from us."<br>"But Rage, what else could we do?" Agony asked, and we saw tears coming from her eyes.  
>"Easy, join us." Sonic said, and we all looked at him in shock, especially Tails and Shadow. "You wouldn't be the first enemies who would become our friend in the end. " He continued.<br>"How could you forgive us this quickly?" Agony asked there is no doubt she was surprised  
>"The past is in the past. I live for the present." Sonic said, and held out his hand to help up Agony.<br>"I don't think this would be a good idea, Sonic" I said  
>"He's right, Silver." Shadow said. "I remember how I treated Mephiles when he turned to our side, and in the end we fought side by side, like we would be friends from the very beginning. Everyone deserve a second chance." I let his words sink in, and then I nodded.<br>"Maybe you're right." I said, and walked to Agony, who was still sitting on the ground, staring at Sonic's hand  
>"Would you finally take my hand?" He asked agony, who finally coming out of the shock accepted his help, and stood up.<br>"So you said our brother, Chaos is with you?" Rage asked.  
>"Yeah, but he is a spirit. I'm not sure if you will see him, or Tikal at the first place."<br>Rage and Agony looked at each other confused. "In this form of us, we are spirits too." Agony said.  
>"But I see you." David said with confusion.<br>"Well, to be honest, we had to give you some power to bring you all here, so you will see spirits from now on... I think." Rage said, and scratched the back of his head.  
>"Rage! We agreed that we shall not tell them!" Agony said to Rage with offended voice<br>"Face it sis, we have to be honest with them. They worth it."  
>"Couldn't we get out of here, and talk after?" David asked, and I saw he is barely able to stand, even with Blaze supporting him again.<br>"You are right." Rage said "But it would take all of our powers to get back." He said  
>"I can do it on my own, thanks." David replied harshly, clearly not trusting them.<br>"Yeah, that is a trap me and my sis prepared for you. If you would decide to leave your friends behind, you could break out from the frozen time, but would be imprisoned into this dimension until you die, and we would reach our goal one way or another."  
>"Clever move." Tails said "And I asked them to leave me behind." he mumbled under his breath<br>"All right, it's time to get out of here." Sonic said.  
>"Take my hand, mortal." Agony said to David. I noticed that her voice was much nicer than before. Just like she would be a completely different person.<br>"I have a name too." He replied taking her hand.  
>"And what would that be?" She asked nicely.<br>"David. David the Tiger."  
>"All right, David. Now concentrate on breaking out, while me, and my brother will get us back to where you were before we brought you here." She said, and Rage grabbed her other hand.<br>They all closed their eyes, and we saw the darkness closing in around us. And when we didn't saw a thing, then suddenly white light appeared and I had to close and cover my eyes. When I opened them I saw the city of Soleana before me, and something I almost forgot. The earth element, Desperate, or whatever he was called.  
>"Despair, brother you can stand down." Rage said, and Despair looked down.<br>"You were weak, weren't you?" His voice was grumpy, and scratchy. To his question both Agony, and Raged looked away in shame.  
>"They just got an alternate option" Sonic said.<br>"Guys, we have to get David out of here." Blaze said, and when I turned to her, I saw David covered in blood, what was rushing out of his mouth.  
>"The way out was too much for him!" I was scared. I could hardly think. All I could do was stare at him, while he was dying.<br>"Silver and I will bring him back." Shadow said.  
>"But wouldn't you be faster alone?" I asked him<br>"But I wouldn't be able to bring him smoothly. Just jump on my back, and levitate him and Tails, while I run back with you."  
>"Why Tails?" I asked confused I still couldn't think clean from the shock.<br>"He is the only one who can save his life, but even he needs his lab to do so! Now hurry up!" He yelled, and I jumped on his back, while grabbing Tails and David with my psychokinesis.

As soon as we arrived into Tails' lab I put Tails on the ground, and David onto one of the test benches.  
>"The guys here will help me with this. Go back to the battle." Tails said, and rushed to the alarm button. He built in one if one of his experiments would go wrong.<br>Maybe he was a mechanic, and not a doctor, but with his machines he had the best chance to save David's life.  
>"Silver, jump!" Shadow said, and I jumped on his back again, and he rushed back to the battlefield with me.<p>

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Desperation

Chapter 7: Desperation.

When shadow and I have arrived, the others lied on the ground, Agony and Rage in the hand of Despair.  
>"My little toys returned." The rock monster said with a wide grin. "Time to say goodbye to your friends"<br>with that they all got lifted into the air on floating ground chunks, and then the small pieces of the ground turned upside down, and almost got slammed back to the ground with our friends under them.  
>"You made a big mistake!" I said holding both my friends, and the small pieces of the pavement in the air with my psychokinesis.<br>"The blue guy told the same when I knocked out the cat." He replied, and I felt the ground shaking under me. Before I would lose my balance I lifted myself up, and Shadow turned on his rocket shoes too.  
>"What do you want with an earthquake if we don't touch the ground?" Shadow asked teasingly, but we both regret it soon enough. In the exact same moment when shadow finished stone spikes shot out of the ground from under us, and one of them almost ripped my arm down. I could only move away in the last moment.<br>"That was close." I said sweating  
>"Too close, if you ask me." Shadow said, and I saw he was bleeding. One of the spikes cut his left leg, and an another one scratched his nuzzle right under his right eye. He was lucky it didn't reached his eye.<br>"Shadow!" I screamed seeing my friend.  
>"Don't worry, I'll live. Now revenge us." He said, held the cut tightly. "I can't run with this. I have to leave him for you this time."<br>"Consider it done." I said, and looked up at his head, and... nothing? His head was flat. No horn, what was the common weakspot for the other three elements.  
>"You think you can defeat me? What a joke. The others said the same for each other before I took them out one by one." He said. 'It can't be he have no weakpot, can it? No, he must be... but where?' I started to become desperate.<br>"Where is your horn stuff? Someone stole it, or what?" I asked trying to look calm.  
>"You don't have to act, kid. I feel your despair, and I love it." He said, and grinned. I let my expression to change to dreadful when he said "And I don't have that weakspot the others did."<br>his grin become even wider. "I sooo loved as the others found it out, one by one, as they tried to defeat me. The way they became more, and more desperate. Their faces when they realized it was hopeless... that was priceless!"  
>"You damned beast." I said while I frowned<br>"What do you think, why did they sent me? Nobody could defeat me, ever."  
>"I thought Agony was the strongest."<br>"She never were. I just let her win, so she thought she was the top dog, but in truth. She never had a chance against me."  
>"Why wouldn't she? She surely knew your weakspot."<br>"But it worth nothing. It id deep within my very core. Nothing can lay a finger on that."  
>I started to grin furiously, and my confidence returned in the blink of an eye.<br>"Why aren't you desperate? I just told you can't get even close to my weakspot. Why are you grinning?" Despair asked. He was finally getting scared  
>"Because I'm your worst nightmare. Now that I know where it is, I can destroy it, even without touching it." I said, and his face changed from scared to dreadful.<br>"Nobody can rea-" he said, but before he could finish his chest was wide open, and a small ball was pulsing red in there.  
>"You're dead." I said, and cracked one of his spikes he used to attack Shadow out of the ground, and sent it right into the small ball.<br>Despair stopped all kind of movements, and one of his spikes fell off his back. That was followed by one of his stone tooth, and soon one of his arms. This went on, and on until he completely fell into pieces. The only thing remained was the small red ball, stabbed by the spike floating in the air.  
>The ball's pulsing was slowing down, until it stopped, and fell to the ground, breaking into pieces in the process.<p>

Two days have passed since I destroyed Despair.  
>I brought everyone back. They all soon got better, but David. He is still in coma. Chaos was more than happy when he found out he have a brother and a sister. I am happy, because now he and Tikal finally have some company. Ever since that incident, Tails and Blaze see Tikal and Chaos too. I wonder if David will too...<br>"Silver, can you come down please?" Tails asked from the Lab's door. I saw something was off.  
>"Of course. What's wrong?" I asked, and closed the door behind me.<br>"His powers." He said, pointing at David "They reached the critical limit. That last time was too much for his body. He will be lucky if he ever wakes up."  
>"What?" I was shocked. 'It can't be. He can't... He was just wanted to help us. Wanted to do some good. It's...'<br>"It's all our fault." Tails gave voice to my thoughts. "If he wouldn't wanted to fight with us, or at least we wouldn't just asked him to hang out with us, then maybe none of this would have happened."  
>"Yeah." I said "We are the ones responsible for all of this."<br>"What should we do now?" Tails asked  
>"I don't know."<br>"What have we done?" He asked, and a single drop of tier rolled down his cheeks.  
>"We will work it out somehow."<br>"You didn't saw her, Silver."  
>"Whom?"<br>"Victoria. You didn't saw her crying on top of him for hours." He said, trying to hold back crying "And all I could say, is that I can't help him." That was it. He burst out of crying.  
>When he finally stopped, we gathered up everyone, and told them everything from David's current state.<p>

3 days later, David finally regained consciousness. We were all overjoyed that he is back.  
>"Silver, you okay?" He asked me.<br>I turned around, and looked him in the eye. "No, I'm not." I said honestly.  
>"I told all of you, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" He said<br>"But we sure feel like it would."  
>"I know. Shadow didn't came out of his room ever since, and Sonic is nowhere to be found."<br>"I is running non stop since you got better. The way you cried..."  
>"I'm so sorry."<p>

Flashback

"What?" David asked in shock  
>"If you use your power ever again... You will... die." Tails said<br>"No... It can't be." He said, tears gathering in his eyes "Without that I will be just as useless I was back then. Without them I would have never been able to save my love, and with them I could have... I could have..." He never managed to finish. He was crying loudly, and we all cried with hi,, silently.

End of Flashback

"Are you sure everything will be fine?" I asked him.  
>"Nothing will be fine, but..." He paused for 10 seconds "I will somehow pull this trough."<br>"Tails asked me to give you this." I handed him the small cellphone Tails gave me "If you ever need our help, just call us, and we will be there in a flash."  
>"Thank you. All of you. I don't know how to repay you."<br>"You don't understand. This is how we show our gratitude to you. You saved all of our skins back then. Without you, we would have never survived. We are the ones in your debt."  
>"You saved me too, so let's say we're even." He tried to fake a smile, but he failed miserably.<br>"Are you sure you want to go back?" I asked him  
>"Yes. I can't stay here anymore. I could be no help, and it would just remind me to... you know..."<br>"I understand. It was good to fight side by side with you."  
>"Goodbye." He said, and he joined Victoria, who was waiting in the streets. Normally all of us would be here to say goodbye, but after what happened none of us was able to look into his eyes. We all felt horrible after what we did to him.<p>

3 months have passed. Things got back to normal, and we all live our life, however most of us still stops every time we walk before his room. We barely spent days together, but it feels like we've known him for years. We all miss him.  
>I woke up in the morning, and yawned. Blaze wasn't in our bed anymore, so I just made our bed, and got dressed. I went down, just in time to see Shadow bringing back the mail.<br>"Mailtime!" He shouted, and everyone came to the hall from all parts of the house.

"This came for you, Sonic. I bet this is an another faker-fan." He teased. I'm glad he is like his old self again.  
>"Very funny, looser, but I'm still better than you." Sonic replied, and took the latter.<br>"Tails, this is for you" He said, and handed a box for him.  
>"Great, the new parts for my latest experiment has arrived!" He exclaimed happily, and started to walk back for the lab.<br>"And this one came to all of us from..." He froze mid sentence, and he started to shake.  
>"What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked teasingly, but when he saw the label he froze too, and then looked away.<br>"Who's it from?" Charmy asked as he always does. No reply.  
>"What's wrong guys?" I asked, and tried to understand the situation.<br>Blaze stepped there, and her face became dark too. 'Something terrible could have been there.' I thought, and wanted to look for it myself, but Shadow finally spoke up.  
>"It's from David." He said, and we all felt the pain renewed.<br>Shadow opened the letter, and read it loud. It read:  
>"Hi guys.<br>I hope you are all doing well. We returned to Angel's peek, and live our life with Victoria. I write because we would need your help here. Remember the monster I spoke of, what attacked her when we met? Well, it returned. It smacked the emergency phone before I could call you, so I had to write. Please come as fast as you can.  
>See you soon.<br>David."


	8. Chapter 8: Fate is sealed

**I know i wasn't reporting for a long time, but there were important things I had to do, an to be honest I also starting to lose interest in the story. No request for continuations reached me until now, so this will be the final story of this series.**

Chapter 8: Fate is Sealed

"Tails, prepare the tornado." Sonic said with a smirk. "We are finally going to repay him."  
>We got ready in the blink of an eye. The team what is going to help is Chaos, Agony, Rage, Tikal, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and me. Everyone wanted to come, but the Tornado is only able to carry two, Chaos, Agony, Rage and Tikal doesn't need any transportation, and I can lift one with myself, who turned out to be Knuckles.<p>

Shadow could have come with his rocket shoes, but they wouldn't be under maintenance. After walking on foot without activating them for a whole mouth stuffed all the engines with dust, completely blocking them. Tails was busy cleaning them for the last few days, but this was hard. I know, I helped him. After he saw that I learn stuff quite fast, he announced me as his lab assistant. We also started to work on a "solution" for David's little problem. We also recovered the remains of Despair for further experiments on them, thinking it could help to solve this problem. The new invention he was working on currently was an anti gravity ray or something like that. We were doing quite a lot of stuff under this small time. But back to today's problems:  
>"Tikal, you and the guys should go forward to let David know we're on our way, and gather as many information as possible."<p>

"I was thinking the same" She replied, and smiled at me "Hurry guys, we don't want to wait for days" she said winking, and disappeared along with Chaos, Agony, and Rage.  
>"Ready guys?" Knuckes asked anxiously<br>"Off course we are, knucklehead." Sonic said, and we all nodded.  
>When we arrived two hours later, the sight was horrible. Most of the town was in ruins. Tikal came before us, and informed us that everyone moved down into the underwater kingdom, only David and Victoria stayed to stop the monster's rampage. It looks like David doesn't really taking our advice not to get in trouble.<br>"Guys, over here!" David waved for us, Victoria at his side.  
>"David, how have you been?" Sonic asked, and they made a high five.<br>"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically, and motioned for the destroyed parts of the town.  
>"Sorry, we came as soon as we got your mail."<br>"Here is a replacement phone Tails asked me to give you." I said, handing him the phone.  
>"Thanks guys." He said, but in the same moment, a loud rumble broke the reunion.<br>"We have no time, it's back."

The gigantic octopus like creature was in the middle of a fight with a still intact building when Sonic delivered the first kick right into it's face.  
>"Yo, dude mess with someone your size."<br>"And we are your own size" Knuckles said delivering a punch right into it's left eye.  
>For this the creature tried to retreat, but I grabbed it , and threw it out of the water, into a destroyed part of the town.<p>

"Let's see how long you really last." I said, and the fight began.  
>We attacked the creature from every side, without rest but with no effect. It just stood up, and attacked back without any sign of being tired at all. We on the other hand had to stop from time to time to catch our breath. Now it's my time to rest. I am panting heavily in the sideline while Sonic and Knuckles punching the creature non stop, and tails is trying to distract it with the tornado.<br>"Hey, guys!" Tails screamed down. "I think it's time for theese!" He said, and threw down 3 chaos emerald. The green one landed in Knuckles's hand, the dark blue in Sonic's and the gray in mine.  
>"Hey, guys!" Tikal shouted. "Use all seven around Chaos, Agony and Rage! Believe me!"<br>"I'll keep him busy until you finish." David said, and rushed into the battlefield.  
>"Whatever." Sonic said, and Tails threw down the other emeralds. They stopped floating in mid air around the three<br>"What on Mobius is happening?" Sonic asked as the chaos emeralds in his hand lightened up. The red emerald floated into Rage's hand, the light blue into Chaos's and the purple one into Agony's.  
>In that moment, we all heard the Master Emerald's voice in our head. "5 of the seven is in place."<p>

Suddenly a call came into our communicators  
>"Tails, this is Cream!" Came the rabbit's voice from the communicator "I checked out the lab as you asked, and something is not right."<br>"What?"  
>"The ruins of Despair have vanished."<br>"WHAT?" I screamed in fear.  
>"Don't worry. I came to help this time." I deep earthy voice came from behind the group. Despair stood there in a form like the others.(the peaceful one)<br>"How did you?"  
>"I heard the call." He explained "I watched from that tube, originally waiting for a moment to destroy you all, but..."<br>"You saw what they like, didn't you?" Agony asked.  
>"Stop playing the smart, sis."<br>"Why did I mistaken?"  
>"No..." He said with a death glare, and the orange emerald floated to him.<br>Now every single emerald was glowing, except the green in Knuckles' hand.  
>"Glow you stupid..." Knuckles shouted, but the emerald floated out of his hind, forming a circle with the other 6. They all glowed, and suddenly Shadow appeared in the middle of the circle with light all around him<br>"All right, blue boy, how did you got me here?" He asked  
>"All seven in place." The Master Emerald's voice came. As the green emerald floated into his hands. Suddenly an energy scourge erupted from the emeralds, and everything went white from the light.<p>

When the light disappeared, We were all in our super forms, but something was off. The power felt completely different. It was nothing I felt before.  
>"WOW!" Knuckles and Tails said in awe. I looked down, and saw myself. My chest fur was crimson red, like in my god powered form. My hands had the same red color, but I was yellow everywhere else. Shadow's yellow form had dark green stripes next to his usual red ones, and sonic... He had a black aura around his golden form, now with a few black quills The end of his arms and legs were also Black.<p>

"Looks like our super and divine powers have merged." Shadow said.  
>"Look at them then" I said pointing at the four elemental spirits. The sight cannot be described with words. They looked like the element themselves came alive, and merged with the light itself Yellow flames danced in the air. Next to the yellow flames a golden river of water changed constantly. It's beautiful dance mesmerized us all. At the right side of chaos, a honey yellow tornado stood calmly. And at last, but not leas next to it stood the golden sand colossus. But the real surprise was that two chaos emerald floated in the middle of the circle we formed.<br>One of the emeralds was pitch black, while the other one was orange.  
>"All right, what are those two?" Shadow was the first to ask.<br>"I don't know." I said Then a blight orange, and a pitch black light shined, and the black emerald headed for David, while the other one just took off into the sky.

"All right, what was that?" David shouted out, when he spotted the black gem heading his way. He caught it in the last moment, and looked at it. "I don't remember this one, but thanks anyway."  
>Suddenly a black glow erupted from the emerald again, and covered David into itself. When the light disappeared, David was golden yellow with white stripes all over his body.<br>"Did he just went super?" Sonic asked with wide eyes.  
>"I think so." Rage said.<br>"Cool." Tails replied  
>"It really is." Agony said.<br>"Then it's time to do some damage while we can." Despair said  
>"Guys, something is not right..." David said and grabbed his heart.<br>"Oh no!" I whispered "Tails, is this?"  
>"It looks like." He replied<br>"What's happening?" Knuckles asked  
>"That's something I want to know too." Shadow said, while we rushed to David's side.<br>"Looks like the chaos emerald connected into his his powers. He's losing it." Tails said in a paniced voice when we reached him  
>"But you said if he uses it once again then he-" Sonic said with a dreadful expression on his face.<br>"Exactly." Tails hunged down his head.  
>"Guys..." David said clearly in pain. "It was... ugh" He grunted from the pain "know you all." He said, and collapsed onto the cold ground.<br>"Oh no, we're losing him!" Tails panicked, searching for his pulse. The golden glow started to fade from his body, and it slowly took back it's original green form.  
>"Can we help him?" Agony asked<br>"It's too late." Tails said in tears. "He's gone."

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry this is not the end, but I will put the story on hiatus, because I want to rewrite my first three stories. Please be patient.**


	9. On hiatus

I put the story on hiatus until I rewrite the first three stories of this series.  
>Will continue soon!<p> 


End file.
